


Kittens’ Play

by Anonymous



Series: Cat’s Cradle [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Dark Robb Stark, Dark Sansa Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sansa and Robb are so pleased to have been given control of their mother’s campaign in the Westerlands, especially when it allows them to choose a new pet
Relationships: Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Sansa Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow/Robb Stark/Sansa Stark
Series: Cat’s Cradle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034262
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Kittens’ Play

**Author's Note:**

> Go read the warnings again, if you don’t like anything then please click the back button now! 
> 
> This is a sequel of sorts to Cat’s Cradle, set just over twenty years after it. 
> 
> (Also if you think I’ve missed a tag please let me know)

Sansa was so looking forward to the chance to break their latest pet, one freshly brought to them by a success in the Westerlands.

Mother had taken over most of Westeros before Sansa had been born, using the Rebellion against the Targaryens as a way to capture the hostages she had used to force surrender. The only kingdoms which still held out against her rule were the Reach and the Westerlands, kingdoms which had banded together to repel any attempts to take them.

Mother had been content to let them stew for a while, content to secure her rule in the kingdoms that were  _ hers _ before waging war. 

It had been a sensible move, one which allowed the Westerlands and Reach to sink into a sort of complacency over the twenty years that Mother let them be. 

It had made it easy to sweep into the Westerlands, made it easy to sweep into parts of the Reach; a complacency that had let them take multiple fortresses before the Lannister armies had mobilised.

Mother had let Robb and Sansa take control of the assault on the Westerlands, while Uncle Brynden showed Arya how best to take the Reach. It was an honour to be trusted with such responsibility, and while Sansa had been upset at first at leaving behind most of their pets, at only bringing with her those pets that could double as guards and handmaids, she couldn’t deny that it was a definite perk to be able to break someone new to join them.

The Crag was a beautiful castle, full of sinuous arches and delicate frescoes, the wealth of its family decorating every chamber.

Or well, the wealth of its  _ previous  _ family.

Most of the Westerlings were now residents of the dungeons, only the eldest daughter did not reside in a cell.

Jeyne Westerling had been singled out when they took the castle, her pretty face and doe-like eyes drawing both Sansa and Robb’s attention. It had been the matter of moments to demand that she be locked in the Lord’s chambers, that she be attended to and prepared by their pets.

Robb would be joining her a little later, they had decided that Sansa would likely be less likely to scare Jeyne too badly. And Sansa certainly wasn’t going to complain at getting the first taste of Jeyne Westerling.

She pushed the heavy door of the Lord’s chamber open, nodding to the loyal guards that stood on either side of it. A smile touched her face at the sight of her precious pets kneeling on the carpet before the fire as they should, their heads bowed and their wrists crossed behind their backs.

She tore her gaze away from her good boys, and her smile only widened at the delectable sight that awaited her upon the bed.

Jeyne’s wrists had been bound to the heavy bed posts, the azure silk scarves contrasting beautifully with her skin; as did the sheer red lace shift that she had been dressed in. A blindfold kept her from being able to see Sansa, but she had obviously heard Sansa’s entry for her body had stiffened and her limbs tensed in her bonds.

“Well done Theon.” Sansa said softly, enjoying the way he shivered at her praise, “Good boy, Jon.”

They could not keep from darting their eyes up to look at her, could not keep from smiling at the praise she offered them both.

“Would you like to help me introduce myself to our guest?”

Theon lifted his head enough that she could see his hazy green eyes, “Please, mistress.” He breathed.

“Please.” Jon echoed, his voice slow as though it took him a moment for his thoughts to reach his mouth.

Sansa loved them both, her pretty boys who were always so good for her.

“Come on then, my lovelings. Come here.” She gestured to her side, and waited for them to scramble gracefully to their feet and join her.

They stood either side of her, leaning in a little towards her, and Sansa could not resist running a hand down their warm cheeks.

“My sweet boys.” She crooned, “Come on then, help me greet your new sister.”

They shuddered, and she knew that if she looked down that they would be hardening for her, but as that was not a part of them that she needed at the moment she did not bother looking.

“Oh Jey-ne!” Sansa sang, and she clambered onto the bed and folded herself around the girl, “Are you ready to play?”

She reached up and pulled off the blindfold to be met with the most beautiful pair of terrified brown eyes. Tears leaked out of the sides, and her pupils were so wide that only a thin ring of brown could be seen.

“Hello there sweetling.” Sansa crooned as she trailed a finger down the path a teardrop had taken.

She waited for Jeyne to respond, to say something, but all she received was a terrified trembling. 

That would not do at all.

She could hear the sharp intake of breath from her sweet boys as Jeyne continued to not speak,  _ they _ knew what the punishment for not answering a question was.

Her palm cracked across Jeyne’s cheek, the force rocking the girl’s head to the side. A red imprint bloomed on Jeyne’s cheek, and more tears leaked from her eyes.

“When I ask you a question I expect a response.” Sansa said pleasantly. 

“Sorry, my lady.” Jeyne whispered, with her voice trembling as much as her body. 

“Much better, sweet girl.” Sansa praised, slipping her hand down Jeyne’s body, “If you behave then I can be a kind mistress, but if you choose to be Bad then you will be swiftly punished. Do you understand?”

Another tear leaked from one of Jeyne’s eyes, “Yes, my lady.”

“Good.” Sansa patted her cheek affectionately, “I’m sure if you ask either of my darling boys here they will happily tell you how lucky you really are to be chosen by my brother and myself.”

Jeyne’s eyes darted to Theon and Jon, to the way they stood waiting for Sansa’s instructions. 

Sansa didn’t bother to wait for Jeyne to respond to her this time, she was much too eager to get started with playing with her new pet.

“Your role in my household, little pearl, will be to obey every order myself or my brother give you.” Sansa brushed her hand against Jeyne’s folds, and started to gently stroke her bud to punctuate what she was saying. “If you behave and obey, then we will bring you pleasure. If you disobey however…”

Sansa trailed off and smiled menacingly, her hand not ceasing its motions.

It was rewarding, the way that Jeyne’s hips moved slightly to rock into the movement, the way she seemed to be unwittingly chasing the pleasure Sansa was offering her.

Jeyne’s eyes had slipped closed even while tears still slipped down her cheeks, and she looked so delectable Sansa could not resist licking the salty droplets up.

“All I want you to do this time, little pearl,” She ordered breathlessly, “Is lay there and take every morsel of pleasure that I offer you.”

She slipped a finger inside Jeyne’s hot, wet, cunt, and just stroked gently, feeling her clench down and grow even wetter. 

“My sweet boys,” Sansa called, “Come here and show my little pearl the pleasures of your talented mouths.” 

Theon and Jon leapt into action at her order. Theon moved so he could lather Jeyne’s breasts with wet kisses and gentle nips. While Jon went straight for Jeyne’s folds, eager to use his mouth on her cunt in the way that always seemed to make him feel so much joy.

Sansa slipped her finger out of Jeyne and sat back a little to watch the display being put on for her. Her boys knew how to put on a show, wriggling tantalisingly as they did as they were ordered. 

As for Jeyne herself she let out the most delectable little whimpers as Theon and Jon’s skilled tongues brought her closer to her peak. 

It was a beautiful sight, her newest pet being pleasured by two of her most faithful. It was the sort of image that Sansa wished she could immortalise, but that was one of mother’s rules, that they could not have such depictions in case they scandalised important guests. Sansa was unsure how an image was more scandalous than the sight of one of the pets, but no one argued with mother.

(Well, father did sometimes, but everyone knew that the arguments were friendly and almost certainly had mother as the victor unless it was over something incredibly trivial.)

Sansa’s attention was drawn back to her pets as Jeyne started to whine louder, and her body trembled beneath the onslaught. It was obvious she was close to coming, and Sansa felt benevolent enough to let her.

Theon and Jon kept working as Jeyne came, and as the pleasure wracking her body soon turned into overstimulated pain. 

“Please.” She whined as she was brought closer to a second, painful peak, “Please.”

Sansa tilted her head consideringly and leaned forwards to press a possessive kiss against Jeyne’s lips, swallowing her scream as she created her second peak. 

The blissed out look in her eyes, and bright red flush on her cheeks was so pretty that Sansa took pity on her. She ordered Theon and Jon to stop their ministrations and merely sat back to view her pet.

Jeyne’s chest was heaving, her breasts littered with the beginnings of beautiful bruises, and her cunt was slack, and red, and dripping onto the sheets.

Sansa ran a single finger up through the wetness thoughtfully and placed it in Theon’s eager mouth, Jeyne Westerling would certainly be a fine addition to their collection. 

* * *

Sansa sighed as Jon’s tongue traced her folds. He was by far the most talented of all their pets at using his mouth, and she was not ashamed to admit that was one reason why they had chosen to bring him along instead of Aegon or Renly. 

The fact that he wasn’t needed to keep the Stormlands or Dorne in line was also a bonus.

Across from her Robb stretched and cracked his knuckles above his head.

“I know Mother warned us, but I hadn't quite believed her about how much paperwork is involved in waging a war.” He groaned, before dropping one hand down to his lap.

“I know.” Sansa placed her quill down, “I can hardly believe Mother managed to do it without a pet to help her relieve the stress.”

She used her free hand to push Jon’s face further into her, a tug on his hair a silent order to increase his pace.

“She had Father, I suppose.” Robb said, “He has always been attentive to her demands, and from what she says he wasn’t too difficult to break.”

It was a little strange sometimes, to think that their father occupied the same place in their mother’s mind that Theon and Jon did in theirs, but at the same time it was so very normal for them.

Jon’s tongue flicked against her bud, and Sansa let out another gasp of pleasure. Her hips rocked and she ground herself against his face, desperate for more of his touch.

“Sweet boy.” She crooned, “Good boy.”

He moaned into her, the vibrations only increasing her pleasure, until with a shout she came on his tongue.

He kept his lips and tongue moving until the pleasure tipped into pain for Sansa and she tugged his head away.

“Good boy.” She praised, as his head emerged from beneath her skirts, “Pretty boy.”

He  _ was _ prettier than normal, his mouth slick with her and his lips swollen and red. Pretty enough that it was tempting to push him beneath her skirts once more, but she couldn’t, she had other things that needed taking care of. 

The same thought process repeated on Robb’s face as he tugged Theon up into his lap. Theon’s lips were as red and swollen as Jon’s and his tongue kept darting out to try and catch the trickle of seed he had on his chin.

“We should probably check on our new pet.” Robb said, as he gently scooped up the seed and fed it to a grateful Theon, “She must be pliant by now.”

Jeyne had had a moment of defiance earlier that day, refusing to come when she was called and then daring to tell them no when they gave her a second chance. It was a defiance that they could not let go unpunished, not while Jeyne was at such a fragile stage of her training. 

But that had been when the sun was just rising, and now it was past the noon bell, so the punishment should have had time to sink in. 

Sansa pushed her chair back and stood, Jon rising just a single moment later so that he stood a pace behind her. He was well trained, but then he had no reason not to have been, having been taught his place was below Sansa or any of her siblings since he was but a small child. It had certainly made the transition from companion to pet easier on him. 

The door between the solar and bedchamber was thin enough that they did not have to strain to hear if Jeyne was in significant distress, but it was still enough that she must have felt abandoned, especially with the exposed position they had left her in. 

Jeyne’s ankles were bound this time, as well as her wrists, so she was spread eagled upon the bed covers. A cushion had been placed beneath her hips to kindly lessen the strain of the position on her, and all the bonds were of the softest material. 

They were gentle with their pets, not wanting to harm them in any way that would scar them or hurt them for longer than the duration of their punishment.

Her cunt was on display, her spread legs making it visible to anyone who walked in, only made more obvious by the polished plug resting inside her. There was no blindfold on her this time, merely a gag, so that they could see the way her eyes rolled with fear as they entered the room.

“Are you ready to be a good girl now Jeyne?” Sansa asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

Jeyne nodded frantically and made pleading noises from behind her gag, sweet noises that made Sansa want to extract more from her. 

“That’s good.” Robb crooned as he reached her side, one of his fingers reaching out to caress her pale cheek. “Good girls get rewards.”

Sansa perched on her other side, her own hand reaching out to tuck an errant curl behind Jeyne’s ear. “If you promise that you can be good for us then we will untie you.”

Jeyne nodded so fast that it looked almost comical. It was sweet how eager she was to be good for them, perhaps she had actually learnt her lesson. 

Gently Sansa untied the restraints, and they allowed Jeyne a moment to enjoy being free of them before they started to touch her again. 

Robb slid the plug from her slick cunt, taking a moment to savour the stretch of her flesh around its girth. It was not the biggest plug they owned, but for someone who had never had anything inside her before it was large indeed. 

Robb groaned as he pushed inside Jeyne, and Sansa watched in fascination as their pet strained against her bonds to try and get away. 

It was an unusual reaction, as most of the pets strained  _ towards  _ Robb instead of away from him when he was fucking them. 

But then, Jeyne was still very new.

Robb took her roughly, chasing his own pleasure rather than thinking of hers. But it wasn’t long before Jeyne was rocking against him as well, chasing what pleasure she could. 

His groans and her whines made such a pleasing song, one that Sansa found herself rubbing her legs together to in an attempt to find her own pleasure. 

Not that she had to chase her own pleasure when she had such good pets ready to do the work for her, it was the matter of a single imperious look and a crooked finger for Theon to appear at her side, ready and willing to serve her. 

He was a good boy, and as Sansa sank onto his cock to take her pleasure her gaze kept roving over to the sight of Jeyne and Robb. Theon and Jon were their good boys, and with a little training, Jeyne soon would be their good girl. 


End file.
